marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anton Vanko
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = February 15, 1968 |DOD = May 31, 2010 (resurrected by Thanos Rex in 2018) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = (Formerly) (Formerly) |movie = Iron Man 2 Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Iron Man 4 |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Mickey Rourke |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Anton Vanko was a Russian physicist and the son of the disgraced scientist Igor Vanko. When Vanko's father died penniless due to the actions of Howard Stark, Vanko swore to seek revenge by targeting Howard's son, Tony Stark. Recreating an Arc Reactor based on his father's design and designing an armor similar to Iron Man's, Vanko attacked Stark in Monaco, following the events after he was incarcerated. After he was broken out by Justin Hammer, who had recruited him, Vanko hijacked the Hammer Drones, as well as the Mark I War Machine Armor, in an attempt to assassinate Stark and destroy his legacy. He was defeated by the combined efforts of Iron Man and War Machine, following which he chose to end his life by initiating a self-destruct feature within his armor. Eight years later, Anton was brought back by Thanos Rex, who used the combination of the Reality and Soul Stone as part of Tony Stark's fear while trying to get the Time Stone. He briefly fought against Stark, but switched sides when he learned from his enemy about Thanos Rex killing 50% of life in the universe. Despite Thanos bringing him back, he wasn't willing to die again if the Mad Titan succeeded. However, once the Mad Titan was successful in claiming all six Infinity Stones, Anton survived the Snap and returned to Earth later on. For the past five years since the Snap, Anton lived in exile back home and didn't take part in any role in trying to fight or kill Stark. When word was reached that an alternate version of Thanos and his Black Order was going to destroy the entire Multiverse, Vanko chose to ally the Avengers and others to put a stop to this global threat. He would witness his old enemy Tony, who sacrificed his life in using the stones to decimate Thanos and the rest of his armies. Having a change of heart due to Stark's sacrifice, he attended Tony's funeral. Biography Early Life Selling Weapons Born in February 15, 1968, Anton Vanko was the son of Igor Vanko, a Russian physicist who helped Howard Anthony Walter Stark design the Arc Reactor, but was deported from the United States when Howard Stark accused him of espionage. Anton was also convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons-grade plutonium to Pakistan and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. Igor Vanko fell into poverty and alcoholism, and also abused his son for many years due to the humiliation caused to him personally by Stark. Anton became knowledgeable in the fields of physics and mechanical sciences, and adopted his father's hatred for the Stark family. Relationships Family *Igor Vanko † - Father Allies *Ten Rings *Irina - Pet and Victim Enemies *Howard Anthony Walter Stark *Stark Industries External Links * Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Engineers Category:Hammer Industries Employees Category:Humans Category:Inventors Category:Maggia Members Category:Males Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Russians Category:Scientists Category:Terrorists Category:Vanko Family Category:Villains